


one, two, three

by lovexoright



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: donghyuck faints, flashfic, mark is in shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: "mark, you need to let go of his hand."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	one, two, three

"fuck, someone grab his arms." 

mark sits there dumbly, not understanding a thing. he doesn't register the chaos going on around him, the yells of the managers and staff members behind him.

"is that tears? fuck, fuck. donghyuck?"

they were just practicing _—_ having fun, even _—_ when he just _fell_. nothing had even seemed off. he was laughing and teasing mark, like normal, with kisses and hugs and god does he know mark doesn't like skinship. 

"i don't think he can hear, he's not responding to any of us." 

he had been acting completely normal. he had eaten breakfast, mark had been there himself, seen it with his own eyes. after some nagging from taeyong he had even had multiple sips of water. 

"they've called the doctor already, he knows we're coming." 

so why, why is mark now sitting on the floor next to a completely knocked out donghyuck? he'd been okay only a few minutes ago!

"okay, we'll have to move him. jaehyun, johnny, some help?" 

why is he looking down at a lifeless donghyuck? a silent, not moving donghyuck? everything about it is just so wrong. because if there's something donghyuck isn't, then it's silent; lifeless. 

"mark, you need to let go of his hand." 

the mention of his own name makes him look up, meeting taeyong's frantic eyes. he then looks down at donghyuck again, focusing in on their hands. for once mark wished nothing but skinship from the younger, to feel the familiar squeeze from their linked hands. 

"shit, mark. you need to let go."

he does, and when he does donghyuck doesn't whine and grab for his hand again like he normally would. his hand just lays there on the ground, not moving. 

"okay, on three. be careful with his head, don't move it too much." 

mark stares, because that's apparently what he does now. stare. he stares at the younger's completely slack face, thinking about how it somehow looks completely different from when he sleeps. 

"one," 

he stares as the two members grips carefully around donghyuck's body and 

"two," 

as their grips tighten slightly, getting ready and

"three."

as they lift his body up slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. 

"okay, good. remember, move slowly." 

mark stars as they move his lifeless best friend out the door, managers and staff flocking after them. stares at the door, even minutes after they're all already gone.

"mark?" 

jungwoo crunches next to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. mark stares. 

"he's going to be alright, you know that," he sniffles. "donghyuck's one hell of a stubborn guy, no matter what it is he'll be alright." 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am, i'm emotional and i have no idea what this is


End file.
